1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to systems and methods for using mobile devices and, in particular, systems and methods for streaming content of displays inside video using a mobile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the processing power of mobile devices improves, they are being used for more computationally intensive tasks. Lately, some services have begun to offer live video streaming from mobile devices (e.g., Qik, Justin.Tv), potentially allowing anyone to stream any event anywhere at anytime. However, as one has seen in the desktop world, unfiltered streaming, while useful, is not appropriate for every task. By filtering streamed content, presenters can better focus the audience's attention, improve bandwidth efficiency, and mitigate privacy concerns. Furthermore, mobile content faces other challenges not present on desktops—for example the recording device may be off-axis from the intended recorded content, and suffer from stability problems as the recording devices often are handheld. While some mobile applications support streaming video, and others support streaming content that is displayed on a display screen (i.e., streaming screen content), no application yet supports streaming screen content via mobile video.
There is a need for systems and methods that allow users to capture and stream screen content captured via video cameras embedded in mobile devices.